Changes
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When Ms. Spider sees James getting a kiss from a girl. She worries that he will grow up and forget them. But James convinces her that one thing that will never change is his love for his family.


Disclaimer: I do not own any James and the Giant Peach Characters

Changes

Ms. Spider looked out the window of the peach house and smiled at the gloomy day. It was a bit chilly out and James was told to wear a jacket. The young boy was 14 years old today and Ms. Spider was so proud of the young man he was becoming. She saw him walking down the street heading home but today something unusual happened. A young girl maybe a year younger than James was walking with him. She had brown hair in pigtails and was wearing a long blue dress with a black jacket. Ms. Spider had never seen the girl before and then she noticed some more things. James was carrying her books and passed their house and walked three houses down and saw him go with the young girl to a red brick house. "Earthworm come here", Ms. Spider said impatiently.

The giant worm slid over to her and asked in a tired voice", What is wrong?"

"Stand by the window and tell me what you here", Ms. Spider instructed. Not knowing why he had to do it the Earthworm stood by the window and listened.

"I hear James he is saying Sally you were very smart on the math test we had", Mr. Earthworm said. "Now the girl is saying thank you for walking me home James you are a very sweet boy", he continued. Ms. Spider looked out the window and saw James handing the girl her books and turning to leave. Just then the girl took him by the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek and then she walked into the house. James touched his face and a dreamy look spread on his face. He walked on back to his house smiling like a fool. The Earthworm slid on back onto the couch while Ms. Spider crawled back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. A look of worry spread over her face as she stirred the pot of soup she had made. James was growing up so fast and he already had a human female liking him. He was a very sweet and kind boy but he was no longer a boy in four more years he would become a man. Then he would move away and get a job. Then he might find a girl and marry then have kids of his own and then he won't have time for them anymore. Ms. Spider unlike the other bugs never really knew her family once she was hatched she was on her own. Her family if she had any still alive never visited her or anything. James was the first friend she ever had. When most people see a spider they either scream or run away or they scream and try to squash them. James did neither he just smiled down at her even offered a friendly hello. Gently let her crawl onto his hand as he placed her on her web as he warned her about his horrible aunts. Ms. Spider knew all about his wretched aunts and how they treated James. When he offered to be her friend she thought it was just pretty words but the next day when his aunts discovered her. They were about to spray her but James risking his own safety saved her and took her to the wall. How she wished that she could have taken him with her but he was bigger than she was but when she ate those green things. She became big and along with the rest of their family they left that horrible house on the hill. A tear rolled down her face as she stirred the pot. When they got attacked by the rhino and James once again risking his own safety saved them. She thought she had lost him forever and was beyond relieved when she saw him on the truck. Losing James and her new family was the ultimate nightmare to her.

"I'm home", James called happily as he gently closed the door.

"Hello James", the Earthworm called with a grin. James gave his friend a cheerful smile and smelled the soup coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ms. Spider cooking and decided to say hello.

"Hello Ms. Spider that soup smells delicious", he said happily. Ms. Spider shook her head as her thoughts were interrupted and she put on a smile for James.

"Hello James welcome home", she said gently as she crawled over to him. He gave her a gentle hug and kissed her cheek. "How was school?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Oh it was good I did really well on my math test but I only got a b on my history test", James said.

"That is still very good James I am proud of you", Ms. Spider said happily.

"Well I better get upstairs and finish up my homework", James said as he headed toward the stairs. Ms. Spider watched him leave and a frown came upon her face. _Why do things have to change_? she thought sadly. During dinner the whole family was chattering away like usual. The only silent person was Ms. Spider. James noticed this but didn't say anything for maybe Ms. Spider was just tired. Another person who noticed was the Centipede and he did want to say something. As the dishes were cleared Ms. Spider did the dishes for she wanted to be alone. Mr. Centipede walked in and gave her a charming smile.

"What's bothering you Angel Fangs?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing go away", she said firmly. Normally she liked to tease him but she was not in the mood.

"Oh come on tell me what is eating you?" Centipede said as he sat down on the counter.

"I said I am fine", Ms. Spider said crossly.

"The sooner you tell me the truth the sooner I'll go away", he said with a smirk.

Turning around she shouted", I don't want things to change alright!"

"Huh, what are you talking about Angel Fangs?" he asked curiously.

"Later today I saw James walking a girl home and she kissed him on the cheek", she said calmly.

"Atta boy Jimmy", Mr. Centipede said with a grin. Then he saw a tear roll down her face and the grin vanished. "Why are you sad it is a good thing that Jimmy got kissed by a girl", he told her.

"No it isn't because then he will grow up have a new life and forget about us and I don't want that to happen", Ms. Spider said sadly as she wiped a tear away with one of her hands.

"Oh come on Angel Fangs Jimmy has to grow up it is normal for humans to do that and besides even if he does get married and has a family he won't forget about us", Centipede said gently as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just need to be alone", Ms. Spider said as she crawled up the stairs. James was in his room and saw that Ms. Spider go to her room and she was crying. Not wanting to see her in any kind of pain he walked over to her room. He saw her wiping a few tears away and a frown formed on his face.

"Ms. Spider are you alright?" he asked gently. She looked up with a shocked face but remained calm at the sight of James. He gently walked over to her and sat down. "Is something bothering you?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Bursting with tears she grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Don't grow up James stay a little boy forever and don't leave us", she begged.

"What are you talking about I would never leave you?" James asked as he rubbed her back.

"I am afraid James that when you grow up we will never see you again. You will have a new family and forget about us", Ms. Spider said.

"That is absolutely ridiculous I would never forget you or any of the others", James told her. "When I grow up and start my own family I will share all of you with them", he promised.

"You won't forget us?" Ms. Spider questioned.

"Of course not you and the others are my family", he told her. "And if I have children of my own I would want them to know their Aunt Spider and their Uncle Grasshopper, Uncle Centipede, Uncle Earthworm and Aunt Lady Bug and Grandmother Glow Worm", James said.

"I never been an aunt before", Ms. Spider said gently.

"Why were you afraid that I would forget you and the others?" James asked.

"Because I never knew my family ever since I was hatched I was on my own. You were my first true friend and you and the others became my family. When I saw you get kissed by that girl I was afraid you would grow up and forget about us", she said sadly.

"Well I will never forget you or any of the others I promise because I would want you in my future families life if you want to be", James said.

"I would love to be Aunt Spider", Ms. Spider said happily. "I love you James", Ms. Spider said as she hugged him.

"I love you too Ms. Spider", James said as he hugged her back. In the hallway unbeknown to them Mr. Centipede was watching the whole scene and a smile came to his face.

"Atta boy Jimmy", he whispered softly then quietly headed to his room for a goodnights sleep.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time


End file.
